2 Side ( MinGa)
by Styli
Summary: Dibalik sikap Suga yang dingin, tak peduli dan kata-kata yang tajam menyakitkan, ada sebuah perasaan terpendam untuk Jimin? Akankah Jimin menyadari hal tersebut? For YoonMin Shipper, Rated M (17 ) sudah d warn ya. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Humor, Romantic,Hurt. Cast: Suga (Yoonmin) as Uke dan Park Jimin as seme. (first FF a.k.a debut)
1. Chapter 1

2 Side (MinGa)

Yaoi, Boy x Boy

By: Styli

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Semester baru telah tiba .

Seorang laki-laki tertidur dikelasnya dengan lelap.

"Hei Jim- bangun,kau cari mati?cepat bangun,sebelum dosen melihat kita" seorang temannya berambut hitam terus berusaha memanggil temannya yang tertidur pulas.

" _sssttt_...diamlah Tae,aku punya rencana" Jimin tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya,

"Tapi Jim.." Tae sang sahabatnya pun masih berusaha membangunkannya.

"Jimin!Taehyung! apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Dosen melayangkan spidol tepat kearah Jimin yang tertidur.

"Ti-tidak pak,saya.." Tae terdiam bingung mencari alasan.

"Dia berusaha membangunkanku,pak" Jimin memotong pembicaraan Tae dan mulai mengangkat badannya untuk duduk dengan tegap.

.

Melihat tingkah 2 mahasiswa yang terus membangkitkan emosinya, dosen tersebut menghela nafasnya dan mengeluskan dadanya.

"Mengapa kamu tertidur Jimin?pasti kamu punya alasan?" tanya sang dosen sambil tersenyum.

"Kepalaku pusing pak,kurasa aku harus meninggalkan kelasmu kali ini" Jimin menatap dosen tersebut dan membalas senyuman sang dosen dengan senyum licik.

"heh- baiklah Jimin,istirahatlah dengan cukup. Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Dosen menghela nafas lagi.

"Tae,ayo temani aku. Pak,Tae boleh temani aku kan?aku takut terjatuh pingsan di tengah jalan" sang dosen hanya mengangguk seakan menyerah dengan kemauan Jimin.

Jimin memang bukan anak yang terbilang bodoh tetapi Jimin anak yang cukup dibilang 'pas-pasan', sahabatnya Taehyung hanya mengikuti apa kemauan Jimin saja,karena menurutnya bergaul dengan Jimin bisa menghilangkan masalahnya *terserah lu bang . Mereka cukup dekat karena mereka dalam satu hobi yang sama yaitu dance dan bernyanyi dan juga mereka tinggal dalam apartemen yang sama.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil keluar, Jimin terlihat begitu bahagia sedangkan Tae mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Hey Tae,mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Jimin sambil menghentikan tawaan keberhasilannya.

"Aku lapar" jawaban singkat Taehyung membuat perut Jimin bergejolak juga.

"Aku juga,bagaimana kalau hari ini aku yang traktir karena kita berhasil keluar dari kelasnya lagi" Jimin merangkul sahabatnya itu yang terdiam saja sejak daritadi.

"terserahmu saja" jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka dikantin,mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk mereka dan melihat kearah sekitar mereka.

"Hei lihat mereka" Tae membisikan pelan dan mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk melihat ke arah dua laki-laki manis yang terlihat _calm_ sejak tadi.

"Mereka manis juga,apa mereka murid baru?" tanya Jimin dengan nada yang kecil juga.

"Sepertinya begitu,mau kenalan dengan mereka?" tanya Tae yang menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum iblis. Jimin membalas tatapan Tae dan tersenyum juga.

.

Mereka jalan mendekati meja kedua laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki yang satunya berambut merah terang,berkulit pucat,bermata sayu dan berwajah datar. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam,bermata bulat,bergigi kelinci,kulit putih dan mempunyai senyuman yang menawan

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Boleh" seorang laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan salah seorang disebelahnya hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan sayunya tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Mereka duduk di posisi mereka yang kini berhadapan, Jimin berhadapan dengan si gigi kelinci dan Taehyung berhadapan dengan si kulit pucat.

"hay namaku Jimin dan yang disebelahku ini Taehyung." Jimin tersenyum ceria dan terlihat berbinar ketika bertemu si gigi kelinci,sedangkan Tae hanya terdiam malas melihat tingkah Jimin yang seolah-olah menarik perhatian si 'gigi kelinci' itu

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Taehyung dengan menebarkan senyum singkatnya kearah si gigi kelinci itu.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook,murid baru disini. Pasti kalian _hyung_ disini hehehe" senyumnya singkat.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit mereka mengobrol satu sama lain,terkecuali si kulit pucat yang hanya diam dan menikmati makanannya,tampaknya mereka bertiga tidak menganggap kehadirannya. Tae dan Jimin mulai mentraktir Jungkook dan makan bersama.

"Astaga aku hampir lupa,Suga kenalkan dirimu pada mereka" Jungkook tiba-tiba tersontak kaget ketika dia melihat kearah sampingnya.

"apa itu penting?mereka tidak menanyakan itu, apa aku harus menjawab?membuang waktu saja" Suga si kulit pucat berdiri dan meninggalkan mejanya.

"ah- maafkan ya,tadi itu dia sahabatku. Namanya Min Yoongi tapi biasanya dipanggil Suga karna dia punya senyum yang manis seperti gula" Jungkook tersenyum kearah mereka.

 _'_ _senyum seperti gula?wajahnya saja seperti orang sakit,wajahnya tidak memiliki ekspresi seperti patung dirumahku'_ ungkap Jimin dalam hati

"apa dia baik-baik saja?apa dia marah karena aku tidak menanyakan namanya dan mendiamkannya?" tanya Tae dengan detail.

" Tidak, Suga memang terlihat kaku jika bersama pria tampan,dan memang sejak tadi _mood_ nya sedikit berantakan" Jungkook melanjutkan makannya dan tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Sudah sedikit lama mereka mengobrol di kantin,akhirnya mereka berpisah dan bertukar nomor telfon.

Semenjak berkenalan dengan Jungkook,Jimin jadi lebih suka tersenyum sendiri di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Tae. Tae juga sangat bingung, dia harus biasa saja atau harus bertingkah aneh dengan sahabatnya? , karena sebelum sahabatnya mengenal Jungkook sudah gila dan semenjak berkenalan dengan Jungkook dia lebih gila,semenjak tadi siang ia bertemu dengan si gigi kelinci.

"Jim,berhenti tertawa kek,aneh tau ga?dasar _seme_ aneh." Ucapan Tae langsung dihadirkan oleh tatapan dingin Jimin.

"Bilang saja kau iri, seharusnya kau sama si Suga saja tuh" ucapnya sambil mengubah tatapan dingin menjadi senyum nakal.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk mendekati satu dari antara mereka" Taehyung memutarkan bola matanya.

Jimin terdiam sebentar dan mundar mandir di samping sofa tempat dimana Taehyung duduk,seperti memikirkan tiba-tiba dia langsung tersenyum cerah kearah Taehyung.

"apa lagi?" tanya Taehyung yang sudah mulai merasa Jimin akan meminta bantuannya.

"Aku akan mendekati Suga-" Jimin loncat ke sofa Taehyung dan Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya.

 _"_ _mwo?"_ tanya Taehyung dengan wajah kagetnya dan membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

.

.

.

Yuk comment,menurut kalian ceritanya pantas dilanjutkan atau enggak?hehehe

 _Gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca._

 _See You ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

YoonMin 2 Side

Yaoi,Boy x Boy!

Rated M!

.

.

.

Suasana kamarnya menjadi sepi dan hening,seketika Taehyung tersontak kaget dan melihat kearah Jimin dengan tatapan kosong dan membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"mwo apanya?" tanya Jimin sambil memutarkan lehernya.

"kamu bilang tadi ingin dekati Jungkook, sekarang si Suga. Jangan dua-duanya juga dong" Tae mulai menunjukan ekspresi emosinya.

"dengarkan aku dulu Tae bodoh,maksudku adalah mendekati Suga untuk mencari tahu tentang Jungkook,bukan mengencani dia." Mendengar perkataan Jimin, Taehyung hanya mengerutkan dahinya

"Terserahmu saja" Taehyung berdiri dan pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin hanya menggeleng heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang terasa tidak pernah menyetujui Jimin dengan orang lain.

 _'sebenarnya kenapa Tae selalu bersikap seakan tidak menyetujui aku mendekati orang lain,apa mungkin dia menyukaiku?ah- ga mungkin kan kita sama-sama seme'_ ungkap Jimin dalam hati sambil menatap Tae yang sedang asik memakan snack sambil menonton TV.

"apa kau lihat-lihat?minta ku bunuh?" Tae menunjuk-nunjuk kearah mata Jimin dengan potongan keripik digenggamannya.

"apa mungkin kau suka dengan ku?" Jimin tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Tae tersedak, dengan cepat Jimin mengambilkan soda dan Tae langsung menengguknya.

"berarti benar ya?" Jimin menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Tae tersedak lagi dan mengeluarkan cairan soda dimulutnya ke wajah Jimin yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan olehnya.

"SIALAN KAU! TENTU SAJA TIDAK" Tae menggeleng kuat dan memarahi Jimin dengan nada tingginya.

.

Hari semakin malam Jimin semakin berfikir bagaimana caranya ia mendekati sahabat seorang yang ia sukai?. Ia mencoba meminta saran pada Tae,tapi Tae tidak mempedulikannya dan tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan Jimin.

.

Keesokan harinya di kampus, Jimin melihat Suga dari kejauhan, wajahnya memang sangat pucat dan terlihat dingin membuat Jimin sedikit ragu untuk berbicara dengannya,dia berfikir bagaimana jika nanti ajakannya ditolak. Jimin tetap tidak bergerak dan kaku sampai akhirnya Suga melewatinya dan berjalan jauh. Tapi dengan keberanian yang besar,Jimin membalikan badannya dan meneriaki namanya.

"Suga!" dengan langkah yang kecil Suga menghentikan langkahnya tanpa melihat kebelakang. Jimin lari menyusulinya.

"Aku Jimin,yang kemarin ingatkan?" Jimin tersenyum sambil menatap mata Suga yang sayu.

"ya. Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sambil membalas tatapan Jimin,membuat Jimin kaku dan membeku.

"e-emm, ng-ga kok,Cuma mau kenalan saja,kan kemarin kita belum sempet kenalan" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Kalau ingin menyuruhku mengenalimu dengan Kookie,jangan harap" Suga tidak mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jaketnya sama sekali dan menatap Jimin dengan dingin.

Tentu saja Jimin belum menyerah, Suga hendak meninggalkannya dan Jimin tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama nanti dikantin,aku yang teraktir,aku beneran ingin berkenalan denganmu bukan dengan Jungkook" Jimin terus berusaha meyakinkan Suga,berharap Suga kali ini menerima ajakannya.

"Minggir,terserahmu saja" Suga mendorong Jimin sedikit dan meninggalkannya tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Jimin tersontak senang,seakan rencananya sedikit demi sedikit berhasil "Aku akan menunggumu!" Jimin berteriak kearah Suga yang tetap jalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

Saat istirahat Taehyung memainkan ponselnya dan berdiri sejenak untuk mengajak Jimin ke kantin, yah walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung memiliki janji, tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak jika tidak mengajak sahabatnya.

"Jim, ke taman yuk" Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya dan berbicara kepada Jimin sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"tidak, kamu saja" Jimin membuka buku dan berpura-pura membaca buku tersebut. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jimin, Taehyung langsung menampar pipi Jimin.

"HEY! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung,tetapi Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Habis kamu aneh, kok tumben belajar?mau berlagak pinter depan Jungkook agar dia jatuh cinta padamu gitu?,kalau begitu aku ketaman aja ada yang mau aku temuin,biasa orang yang sibuk banyak urusan- Dah-!" Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin,yah sebelum akhirnya Jimin bangkit dan membuat kepala Tae jadi kotak.

Merasa sudah merdeka Jimin pergi ke kantin.

.

.

"Helo Suga~" Jimin menghampiri Suga yang tengah duduk sendiri sambil membaca bukunya.

"hmm" Suga tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali dan tidak melihat kearah Jimin.

"Mau makan apa?kan aku janji mau bayarin kamu makan" Jimin berpindah posisi sekarang ia duduk disampingnya sambil menatap Suga dengan dalam.

"apa saja,ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?mencoba menggodaku?" Suga mengangkat setengah alisnya dan menatap Jimin dengan dingin. Jimin terkejut saat Suga tiba-tiba memandangnya dengan tatapan sayunya yang tajam.

"ti-tidak kok,yasudah aku belikan es jeruk saja ya" Jimin beranjak dari duduknya, "es jeruk?aku tidak suka yang asam" Suga menggeleng kecil, "yasudah kopi bagaimana?" Jimin tetap bersabar, "kopi?apa kau pikir aku sedang mengantuk?" Suga terdiam malas, "hfft,kalau susu bagaimana?" Jimin mulai kesal dengan Suga, "kamu pikir aku ini bayi" Suga menutup bukunya dengan cepat, "lalu kamu maunya apa?" Jimin mulai menaikan nadanya karena emosi, "yasudah deh es jeruk saja" Suga tersenyum kecil. Wajah Jimin sudah mulai memerah karena tingkahnya, kalau bukan karena Jungkook sudah pasti ia meninggalkan laki-laki aneh tersebut.

Jimin dan Suga minum bersama,tetapi Suga meminum jus itu terlebih dahulu.

"Baru mau _cheers_ " Jimin berbisik pelan,mendengar perkataan pelan Jimin, Suga hanya menatapnya.

"Rasanya tidak ada,aku ingin punyamu saja" Suga mendorong gelasnya kearah Jimin dan mengambil gelas Jimin.

"ah- tapi punyaku sama denganmu" Jimin hanya mengeluh sedikit melihat orang yang didepannya sekarang meminum es hanya bisa mengeluskan dadanya.

"Oia kita belum berkenalan,namamu siapa?" Jimin tersenyum manis kearah Suga, dengan keajaiban dari surga,Suga membalas senyum Jimin dengan manis.

"Namaku Min Yoongi, tapi panggil saja aku Suga" Suga tersenyum manis.

 _Deg._

Hati Jimin berdetak dan wajahnya memerah kecil melihat laki-laki pucat,sayu dan mungil didepannya tersenyum manis,bibirnya yang mungil membuat Jimin tergoda kecil untuk disapanya.

"o-oh aku Park Jimin" Jimin mengelus lehernya secara pelan, Suga mengetahui bahwa Jimin sudah mulai malu karena tingkahnya, Suga segera membuat wajah datarnya kembali.

"Mengapa berhenti tersenyum?" Jimin memasang wajah kecewa seakan kehilangan moment terindah dalam hidupnya.

"kamu benar-benar membuang waktuku saja,aku harus segera pulang dan kerja" Suga melihat jam di ponselnya dan berdiri.

"yah,baru berkenalan,kerja dimana?" Jimin ikut berdiri dan melihat kearahnya.

"di klub" jawaban singkat Suga membuat Jimin membuka lebar matanya , _'diklub?jadi apa?yaampun. jadi jalang laki-laki?sayang sekali dia sangat manis'_ Jimin sudah melanturkan pikirannya kemana-mana.

"Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan,bukan sebagai jalang pria. Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh" Suga berjalan kecil meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan salam perpisahan. Jimin langsung menghampirinya.

"dimana?apa Jungkook juga bersamamu?" tiba-tiba langkah Suga berhenti,Jimin ikut terdiam.

"Disekitar sini,Jungkook- tidak bersamaku" Suga segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Jimin terdiam heran,mengapa ia menghentikan langkahnya barusan?ah tidak peduli yang penting menurut Jimin ia harus mendekati Suga agar mendapat informasi tentang Jungkook

.

.

Jimin tertidur disofanya sambil memainkan ponselnya, Taehyung mendekatinya dan terdiam bingung melihat sahabatnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya,kau ingin berkenalan dengan Suga atau Jungkook?" Taehyung duduk dilantai sambil mengambil remot TV di mejanya.

"ngomong apa sih?yah jelas Jungkook lah." Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya dan meletakan ponselnya di meja.

"Tae,kau tahu klub malam disekitar kampus?" tanya Jimin dengan nada yang sedikit mengagetkan Taehyung

.

.

.

Disebuah klub malam Suga terlihat mengantarkan botol bir merah beserta 3 gelas ke ruangan VIP salah _customer_ -nya.

"Silahkan diminum" Suga meletakan gelas dan birnya di meja kedua laki-laki tua tersebut.

"duduk dan minumlah bersama kami,tenang kami bukan berteman dengan siapapun manis,kau akan mendapatkan uang tip jika kau duduk disini" tanpa banyak bicara Suga segera duduk disamping kedua laki-laki tua tersebut. Laki-laki tua tersebut menuangkan bir merah secara terus menerus ke gelas milik Suga,dan dengan ketagihan Suga hanya menuruti untuk meminumnya.

Kepala Suga sangat pusing dan rasanya dia mabuk berat,dia hanya berusaha berdiri dan meminta uangnya kepada dua laki-laki tersebut,

"mana uangku?" Suga mengulurkan tangannya dan meminta uang kepada dua laki-laki tersebut.

"hey manis kau pikir aku akan memberikanmu begitu saja,layani aku dahulu,aku tidak pernah bertemu lak-laki semanis engkau." Laki-laki itu menarik tangan Suga,Suga memang sangat lemah pada saat mabuk,begitupun laki-laki itu.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh- aku bukan jalang" Suga mendorong kecil tetapi laki-laki itu hanya berusaha melepas kancing celana milik Suga.

"Ayo cepat,layani aku" Laki-laki tua itu berusaha memeluk Suga dan membuka dengan sekuat tenaga Suga mendorongnya sehingga membuat dia jatuh ke sofa dan Suga berusaha berjalan cepat. Suga berhasil keluar dengan celana yang belum terkancingi dan berusaha kabur dari laki-laki tua yang terus mengejarnya.

Iringan musik DJ yang kencang membuat Suga pusing dan jatuh terkecil,penglihatannya semakin menghilang. Tetapi tiba-tiba tangan seseorang mengangkatnya untuk berdiri dan menggendongnya.

"le-lepaskan aku,aku bukan jalang" Suga masih memberontak kecil walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa yang menggendongnya.

.

Suga di letakan di mobil,kepalanya benar-benar pusing dia tetap tidak tahu siapa yang membawanya.

"Aku Jimin,Park Jimin,aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang dimana rumahmu?" Jimin tersenyum kearahnya, "-dan kancingi juga celanamu" mendengar perkataan samar-samar Suga menghela nafasnya dan mengancingi celananya lalu tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang merah dan berkeringat.

"Jimin- Kau bocah manis yang pernah kutemui- rumahku di apartemen sana" Suga berbicara sambil menunjukan kearah gedung berwarna orange yang tinggi dengan nada mabuknya membuat Jimin terkaget kecil.

"a-apaan sih?" lalu Jimin terfikir sebentar, _'ah biasanya jika seorang sedang mabuk,pasti dia akan bebicara jujur,aku manfaatkan keadaan saja selagi ia tak sadar'_

"Su-Suga,kau kan teman Jungkook. Kau pasti tahu tentang Jungkook,dia itu bagaimana sih orangnya" mendengar perkataan Jimin Suga hanya tersenyum mabuk kearahnya.

"Semua orang suka dengannya,kalau saja aku terus menebar pesona,pasti Jimin menyukaiku-" mendengar jawaban Suga,Jimin langsung menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ji-Jimin?maksudmu a-" belum selesai berbicara Suga langsung menyerang bibir Jimin yang sedang menatapnya,ia mencium bibir Jimin dengan lembut disertai lumatan dan gigitan sambil memejamkan mata Suga seperti ini Jimin tersontak terkejut dan hanya bisa melihat wajah Suga yang tepat ada didepan wajahnya.

 _'ja-jadi Suga..?!'_ ucap Jimin dalam hati.

.

.

Yuk direview

sorry ya udah lama jarang uppdate.

soalnya sibuk kerjain tugas.

gomawo yang sudah membaca dan mereview~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

YoonMin 2 Side

Yaoi,Boy x Boy!

Rated M!

By : Styli

.

.

.

 _'_ _ja-jadi Suga?!'_ ucap Jimin dalam hati.

Angin malam menyapa mereka,tampaknya saat ini hanya ada mereka yang pulang ditengah malam seperti ini. Jimin keluar,berdiri dan membuka pintu disisi Suga. Ia mengangkat Suga dengan sekuat tenaga, membiarkan lengan kiri Suga melingkari belakang lehernya dan kepala Suga yang mendongkak kebelakang seakan sudah tak mampu untuk melawan rasa mabuknya.

Sesampainya di lift, Jimin kewalahan sendiri, "Astaga, kamarmu lantai berapa?" Jimin bertanya pada Suga sambil menepak dahinya sendiri.

"lantai 3-hueeek- " Suga menjawab sambil memulaikan aksi mualnya depan Jimin. Dengan segera Jimin menekan lantai 3.

Sesampainya dilantai 3, Jimin tidak mau banyak tanya kepada Suga yang sedang mabuk dan mual, karena menurutnya mendengar orang mual membuatnya ingin mual juga, terkecuali mendengar orang mendes-ah *ambigu nih bocah XD . Dengan segera Jimin meletakan Suga dilantai tepatnya disenderkan disisi tembok dan membuka tasnya untuk mencari kunci kamarnya.

"huff..akhirnya- kamar 304 ya" Jimin mengambil kunci kamarnya, menutup tas Suga dan langsung mengaitkan lengannya dibahunya, Jimin degan segera meletakan tangannya dipinggul Suga agar ia bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sesampainya di ruangan milik Suga, Jimin tersontak kaget. Apartemennya memang sedikit berantakan, entah karena Suga sibuk sampai tidak bisa merapikan ruangannya atau memang dia orang yang pemalas seperti wajahnya yang malas-malasan.

Jimin segera melempar tubuh Suga ke ranjang yang sedikit berantakan, tapi Suga tetap tidak melepas eratan gendongan ditubuh Jimin, sehingga tubuh Jimin ikut terjatuh dan hampir menindih tubuh mungil Suga. Jimin tampak lebih kaget, macan dan hawa nafsu milik Jimin seakan bergejolak seketika melihat laki-laki manis itu mendongakan kepalanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Jimin, seakan memanggil kehadiran Jimin. Seakan tak mau kelewatan dengan nafsunya dan benteng pertahanan yang akan hancur *nah loh , Jimin memaksa lengan Suga untuk turun dan Jimin segera bangkit dari posisinya untuk segera duduk disamping Suga.

"Su-Suga, aku pulang dulu yah" Jimin hampir bangkit dari duduknya untuk segera berdiri, tetapi Suga menarik lengannya dan menggeleng pelan dalam tidurnya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, aku takut sendirian-" Suga mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan kekar milik Jimin. Jimin terdiam kaku seakan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jimin semakin mengkantuk saja, seakan matanya tidak bisa menahan untuk tertutup.

" Jangan tidur dulu Jimin- kau harus mencari cara agar melepaskan pelukan ini" ucap Jimin sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya. Tetapi semakin lama Jimin semakin menutup matanya dan pada akhirnya ia tertidur pulas dan hanyut dalam kenyamanan tidurnya.

.

.

Matahari telah datang, burung-burung membangunkan mereka dengan kicauan merdu di depan pintu jendela mereka. Si pria manis berwajah pucat yang tengah tidur sambil memeluk seseorang disampingnya telah mengangkat setengah tubuhnya untuk berduduk malas, matanya yang kecil hanya bisa membuka setengah matanya untuk melihat-lihat, ia segera mengusap wajahnya dan berdiri untuk melangkah kekamar mandi seakan tak menyadari, Jimin yang sejak semalam tidur bersamanya.

"hah- nafasku bau sekali-" Suga membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan nafas dari mulut kecilnya seakan mencium nafasnya sendiri yang berbau alkohol tersebut.

Suga segera mengambil sikat gigi dan odol yang ada ditempat perlengkapan mandi berwarna biru muda disisi washtafel tersebut. Dia segera mengoleskan odol di lapisan sikat gigi tersebut dan segera membersihkan giginya.

"emm- semalam aku kerja ya?oia aku kerja, tapi kapan aku pulangnya,ya?" Suga berbicara sambil bergerumul, dengan segera ia mencuci mulutnya dengan air dan mencuci wajahnya.

 _'_ _ayah- bagaimana keadaanmu?soal uang..UANG?!SEMALAM?!'_ Tersontak Suga kaget mengingat kejadian semalam, Suga dengan cepat mencuci mulutnya dan membuka matanya dengan lebar. *walaupun matanya dipaksakan sebesar apapun akan tetap kecil sih.

Suga berjalan cepat dan kaget melihat seseorang tertidur dikasurnya menghadap berlawanan dari arahnya sekarang dan tertutupi dengan selimut. Suga menghampirinya dan mengambil bantal, dengan segera ia memukul-mukul ke arah Jimin dan mendekap kepala laki-laki itu.

"SIAPA KAMU?! KAMU MENIDURIKU?! DASAR BRENGSEK BRANGAS! KAKEK TUA!" Ucap Suga sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata informalnya dan menindih duduk dibadan laki-laki didepannya.

"Aku Jimin!" Jimin berucap sambil bergerumul dalam dekapan dan memaksa Suga untuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada bantal yang mendekapi wajahnya.

"Jimin?!" Suga segera melepaskan bantal yang ada ditangannya, Jimin langsung menghela nafasnya,dan mereka sekarang saling bertatap bingung.

 _'_ _Ji-jimin?dia meniduriku?'_ ucap Suga dalam hati, "aku tidak menidurimu, aku menolong mu semalam" ucap Jimin sambil mengatur nafasnya karena dekapan bantal yang kencang tadi.

Suga segera mengganti posisinya menjadi berdiri dan berlari keluar. Jimin yang melihat tingkah Suga hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung dan mengambil ponselnya yang berdering di sakunya.

 _"_ _Hyaa!Jiminie! dimana kau?kemana kau semalam? Mabuk diklub?"_ tanya Tae dengan nada yang keras dan membuat Jimin sedikit terkejut.

"Aku memang dari klub, lalu aku menginap dirumah seseorang. Aku berniat pulang tetapi aku juga sudah lengah, jadi aku tidur bersamanya" Jimin mengacakan rambutnya sendiri dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

 _"_ _APA?! TIDUR BERSAMA?! KAU GILA YAH-"_ , "Sudahlah- aku mau mandi, selamat tinggal" Jimin segera mematikan ponselnya dan terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan kamar Suga *kurang lebih setengah jam,eh itu lama yah.

.

.

Suga menunduk dan terdiam, sekarang ia sudah terlihat rapih dengan _hodie_ berwarna putih yang kebesaran sehingga membuat tubuhnya terlihat kecil serta dengan jeans pensil yang terlihat fit dikakinya. Dan sekarang di meja makannya sudah penuh dengan beberapa makanan. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya, dan betapa terkejutnya melihat Suga dari kejauhan menatapnya dengan wajah merah merona.

"K-kau memasakan ini untukku?" Jimin menunjuk kearah makanan yang ada dimeja. Dan respon dari Suga hanya mengangguk dan menunduk pelan. Jimin yang melihat si pria dingin dan pucat bertingkah aneh seperti itu membuatnya sedikit bingung.

Jimin dengan segera duduk dikursi dan mengambil piring untuk segera makan, Suga dengan cepat mengambil cangkir dan air di lemari es tanpa berbicara satu katapun. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil dan kebingungan melihat tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Jujur saja Jim, apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tiba-tiba Suga bertanya hal yang membuat Jimin tersedak dan mengeluarkan nasi yang ada dimulutnya yang belum ia kunyah.

"Jorok banget sih!" Suga memarahi Jimin dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Lalu Jimin dengan segera menengguk air yang barusan diberi Suga.

"Sumpah demi, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu" Jimin meyakinkan Suga.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa aku pulang bersamamu, bodoh?" Suga menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

"heh- semalam aku sedang bosan, lalu aku keklub didekat kampus dengan pemikiran, siapa tahu aku bertemu itu aku mencari toilet. Tidak sengaja, aku melihatmu sedang mabuk dan dikejar oleh laki-laki tua, kau terjatuh dengan kancing celanamu yang terbuka. Aku ibah denganmu, aku membantumu keluar dari sana dan membawamu pulang ke apartemenmu, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan mabuk. Jadi, aku berniat membawamu pulang, tapi-" saat Jimin sedang asik bercerita, Suga menghentikannya dengan mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti dengan bahasa tangannya, dengan seketika Jimin berhenti.

"Halo ayah, maaf aku belum bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu" Suga mengangkat telfon dari ayahnya. Suga mengerutkan dahinya dan wajahnya nampak sedih. Jimin yang melihat Suga seperti itu entah mengapa cukup terhanyut suasana.

"Ayah, jaga kesehatanmu. Jika kamu mulai lelah, istirahatlah dan jangan bekerja. _Ne_ _appa_ . _saranghae_ " Suga mematikan ponselnya dan melihat kearah Jimin, Suga sedikit terkejut melihat Jimin tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suga dengan wajah datarnya dan kembali pada ekspresi yang kosong.

"tidak kok, jadi aku lanjutkan atau tidak?" Jimin bertanya pada Suga, lalu Suga mengangguk.

Jimin memang menjelaskan semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Suga pun akhirnya mengetahui kalau Jimin tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya tidur disampingnya. Tetapi Jimin tidak jujur pada Suga tentang kejadian pentingnya, dimana Suga mencium bibirnya dan memang pada saat itu hal bodoh terjadi, Jimin malah membalas ciuman Suga dengan hangat.

Anehkan? JELAS ANEH!

Sebenarnya pada saat kejadian itu, Jimin hanya terbawa hawa nafsunya saja, yah karena Jimin pun mudah sekali terbangkit nafsu, tapi dengan segera Jimin mendorong tubuh Suga, karena takut melewati batas. Dan alasan mengapa ia tak memberitahu Suga, karena ia takut Suga akan malu pada kejadian malam itu dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah terlanjur jujur bilang bahwa dia menyukai Jimin.

Tapi tunggu-

Suka? Sejak kapan Suga menyukainya? Padahal mereka baru bertemu, tetapi Jimin akan segera menjauhi Suga. Menurutnya Suga bukanlah tipe idealnya, walaupun niatnya mendekati Suga hanya untuk Jungkook, tapi itu akan menyakitinya bukan? Itu hanya membuat mereka semakin dekat saja, terlebih ternyata Suga laki-laki yang sedikit menyeramkan benar-benar menyukainya, itu akan mempersulit keadaan lagi menurutnya.

.

.

.

Haha.

udah sampe chapter 3 nih. menurut kalian gimana?

oia untuk panggilan ckup panggil MiNny aja *alay yah, bukan karena badan gua yang mini kok. itu gabungan nama aja

abis kalo dipanggil thor berasa kaya pahlawan yang bawa golok itu, eh salah maksudnya yang bawa palu jumbo itu loh *krik

Oia soal Chapter 2, _Mianhae_ banyak kalimat yang hilang dan banyak EYD yang ga digunakan, sebenarnya udah ditulis bener2, entah pas di update ilang kemana. Tapi udah dirapihin lagi kok, cek aja deh hehe.

 _gomawo ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

2 Side

Yaoi, Boy x Boy

Pairing: MinGa (Jimin as seme and Suga as uke)

By : Styli

.

.

.

Suasana kembali hening, Jimin yang sejak tadi terdiam diruang tamu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tatapannya kosong sejenak. Suga yang membersihkan rumahnya hanya menatap Jimin dari kejauhan, seperti ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Pulang sana" Suga berteriak kecil dari arah dapurnya sambil mencuci piring.

"Baiklah, aku pulang" Jimin mengangkat badannya untuk berdiri dan mengambil jaket yang ia letakan disofa.

"Jimin!-" Suga meneriaki Jimin sebelum ia pergi jauh,lalu dia mendekati Jimin melangkah kearahnya dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Terimakasih ya,aku bukan mengusirmu, tapi- Aku tahu pasti kamu lelah." Suga mengatakan hal yang singkat tetapi disertai dengan senyuman manis dan wajahnya yang kemerahan, Jimin yang melihat senyuman singkat tersebut hanya terpanah dan mengangguk kecil sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Jimin sampai diapartemennya, ia terlihat lengah walaupun sesungguhnya dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia masuk kekamarnya dan merebahkan seluruh tubuhnya dikasur. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kearah Jimin. Dengan segera ia langsung loncat kekasur dan melihat kearah Jimin.

"Apa-apaansih?" Jimin menatap sensi kearah Taehyung, yang baru saja mengejutkannya.

"Jujur padaku, semalam kamu bersama siapa?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan dalam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, pergilah" Jimin membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap berlawanan dari arah Taehyung dan memeluk guling kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak mau kuliah?" tanya Taehyung yang langsung berdiri dan merapihkan kemejanya.

"Kuliah, kamu berangkat duluan saja" Jimin melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah Taehyung dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar dan meninggalkan Jimin.

.

Jimin memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, diselah-selah waktu yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, ia memikirkan Suga.

"Apa dia menyukaiku?" ucap Jimin ditengah air shower yang terus membasahi tubuhnya.

"Bibirku ini,sudah dikecup olehnya" Jimin beralih ke washtafel dikamar mandi tersebut sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan diselimuti handuk dari setengah perutnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, tanda seseorang telah menelfonnya. Jimin yang mengambil ponsel itu, ternganga kaget melihat yang menghubunginya adalah Jungkook, dengan segera ia mengangkat ponsel tersebut.

"Halo- Ju-Jungkook, ada apa?" seketika wajah Jimin memerah dan berkata gugup.

 _"_ _ah, Jimin- hyung. Apa kau berkuliah hari ini?"_ tanya Jungkook dengan nada yang lembut.

"i-iya ada apa Jungkook?" , _"kemarin Taehyung bertemu denganku, lalu kita berbicara sebentar. Barangnya ada yang ketinggalan. Sepertinya dia hari ini tidak masuk."_ Mendengar perkataan Jungkook, Jimin terkejut sebentar.

"Tidak ke kampus?tapi tadi dia bilang ingin kekampus. Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" tanya Jimin dengan nada seriusnya.

 _"_ _Sudah Hyung, tapi tidak diangkat. Aku rasa dia mencoba menjauhiku."_ Ucapan Jungkook membuat Jimin sedikit bingung.

 _'_ _menjauhi?maksudnya?'_ pikir Jimin dalam hati.

"Yasudah kamu tunggu saja diperpustakaan, aku akan segera kesana" Jimin mematikan ponselnya dan segera mengenakan bajunya.

.

.

Sesampainya dikampus, Jimin langung berjalan cepat kearah perpustakaan. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk, senang karena bertemu Jungkook, bingung karena Suga, dan khawatir karena Taehyung.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Jungkook yang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku, tapi ditemani oleh teman sejatinya, yaitu Suga. Jimin harus bertemu Jungkook, tapi ia juga harus menghindari Suga. Tetapi untuk sahabatnya kali ini ia akan berkorban.

"Hai" Jimin menyapa mereka dan duduk dihadapan mereka, seperti biasa Suga tidak akan menyauti sapaan tersebut.

"Hai Jimin" Jungkook membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman manis.

"Jadi, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Taehyung kemarin?" tanya Jimin, seakan tidak mau mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Suga mengambil _earphone_ -nya dan memasangkan di kedua daun telinganya. Jimin hanya menatap Suga bingung.

"Jadi begini, beberapa hari lalu aku dengan Tae- _hyung_ memang sangat dekat, terakhir kami bertemu kemarin. Dia bilang padaku, bahwa dia harus menjauhiku agar bisa menjaga perasaanmu. Padahalkan aku dan dia saling suka, tapi memang benar kau menyukaiku?" tanya jelas Jungkook kearah Jimin. Jimin tersontak diam tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Ti-tidak, mengapa Taehyung tidak jujur saja denganku?" tanya Jimin dengan nada seriusnya.

"Karena katanya kamu terlihat benar-benar menyukaiku, bahkan kau mendekati Suga untuk mendapat informasi tentangku." Mendengar perkataan Jungkook tentang dirinya. Suga langsung menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

"Aku?" tanya Suga sambil menatap tajam kearah Jungkook. Lalu Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Suga menutup bukunya dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Su-suga.." Jimin memanggil pelan namanya, sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"- maafkan aku Jimin- _hyung._ Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, aku menyukai Tae- _hyung_." Perkataan Jungkook seketika mengiris hati Jimin. Yah Jimin sepertinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Jungkook, tetapi semuanya terasa hambar ketika langkah memulai perjuangannya telah usai.

"ahaha- tidak apa Jungkook, aku juga tidak begitu menyukaimu. Tae memang sedikit sensitive, aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti." Jimin memasang senyum palsu kearah Jungkook, lalu Jungkook tersenyum ramah dan meninggalkan Jimin diperpustakaan tersebut.

Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya, berniat untuk menghubungi Taehyung. Tetapi tiba-tiba, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Taehyung.

 _"_ _Jimin, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya niatku mendekati Jungkook adalah untuk menjodohimu dengannya, tetapi aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya, bahwa dia menyukaiku. Aku segera menjelaskan semuanya dan meninggalkannya, jangan marah padaku Jimin"_.

Jimin yang melihat pesan singkat tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas, mengapa Taehyung melangkah mundur dengan Jungkook?, andai saja Taehyung menjelaskan baik-baik, pasti Jimin akan memakluminya. Dengan segera Jimin mencoba menelfon Taehyung.

 _"_ _Halo- Ji-Jimin"_ ucap Taehyung dengan nada gugupnya.

 _"_ _Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Jimin-"_ Taehyung masih berusaha menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tidak perlu ada yang dijelaskan Tae. Aku mengerti sekarang, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan bukan? Jika kau menyukainya, seharusnya kau berusaha mendapatkannya, bukan malah menjauhinya." Jimin tersenyum sambil berbicara dengan Tae di telfon.

 _"_ _Ta-tapi Jim"_ , "Sudahlah, lagi aku tidak menyukai Jungkook kok" Jimin menyudahi telfonnya tanpa berbicara apapun lagi. Entahlah perasaan Jimin memang biasa saja, Jimin pun heran pada awalnya memang menyakitkan tetapi mengapa rasanya hambar?

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut dan melihat Suga tengah berdiri menunggunya. Seakan merasa bersalah dengan Suga, dia menghampiri Suga.

"Ma-afkan aku" Jimin menunduk pelan, lalu Suga menggeleng.

"Kau melakukan yang benar Jimin" Suga tersenyum singkat. Jimin menatap Suga dengan tatapan bingung mengisyaratkan untuk segera memberitahunya.

"Kau menolongku, tanpa meminta imbalan agar aku merasa berhutang budikan denganmu?" Suga tersenyum tajam saat ini, Jimin hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak kok, aku akan jujur. Sebenarnya pada malam itu, aku berfikir akan bertemu Jungkook di klub itu tapi-" belum selesai Jimin berbicara,Suga segera meninggalkannya. Jimin hanya terdiam kaku, kali ini perasaannya benar-benar mengalir kencang. Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Apa Suga yang sebenarnya ia sukai?.

.

.

Suga segera berlari kencang dari hadapan Jimin dan pergi kekamar mandi.

"Jimin, aku tahu kamu akan merasa bersalah" Suga tertawa kecil dengan manisnya. Niatan Suga adalah menjahili Jimin ternyata. Sesungguhnya ia tidak marah pada Jimin hanya saja sedikit sebal, makanya dia berniat menjahilinya.

"Jimin- kalau kamu tahu. Aku menyukaimu dan hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh, aku tidak memiliki keberanian apapun untuk mendekatimu" Suga tersenyum kearah kaca depannya.

Suga segera melangkah pergi dari kamar mandi. Dan menuju keluar dari kampusnya untuk bekerja. Suga berjalan menuju halte didekat kampusnya dan membeli es krim untuk ia jilati sepanjang waktu ia menunggu bus datang.

Dari kejauhan Jimin melihat kearah Suga dengan tatapn bingung dan mendekatinya.

"Suga?" Jimin melihat kearah Suga yang sedang menjilati es krimnya itu dengan tenang.

"ada apa?" tanya Suga dengan wajah datarnya. Melihat Suga merseponnya dengan biasa, Jimin mulai senang.

"Kamu sudah tidak marah denganku?" tanya Jimin dengan nada tinggi dan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa sih bocah?untuk apa aku marah padamu?" tanya Suga sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Ahhh- Bahagianya" Jimin tersontak memeluk Suga, dengan keadaan yang tidak nyaman Suga memaksanya untuk melepaskannya.

"Minggir bodoh!" Suga mendorong Jimin dengan paksa.

Tetapi Jimin malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Suga, hidung mereka bersentuhan membuat Suga gugup tak karuan.

"Bibirmu banyak krim es krim" Jimin membersihkan bibir Suga yang penuh dengan cairan krim dengan jemari-jemarinya dengan lembut, membuat Suga terkaku dan merona seketika.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu?!" Suga mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan kencang. Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat Suga yang malu.

.

"Lalu, mengapa kamu tadi meninggalkanku?" tanya Jimin dengan Suga yang sekarang ada didalam bus.

"Aku hanya ingin menjahilimu, habisnya kamu menggunakanku hanya untuk mendekatimu dengan Jungkook" Suga berbicara sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ku pikir kamu cemburu. Hahaha" Jimin tertawa dihadapan Suga, dan Suga segera menyambutnya dengan tatapan sayu yang tajam kearahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung?" tanya Suga sambil membuka buku bacaannya kembali.

"biasa saja" Jimin menghela nafas dan tersenyum singkat kearahnya.

"Apa? Biasa saja? Padahal baru saja aku ingin membantumu" ucap Suga sambil tetap fokus membaca buku bacaannya.

"Kalau saja kau mengejarnya lebih dahulu dan coba berani pasti-" belum Suga selesai berbicara, Jimin menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu mungil milik Suga dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Suga yang melihat Jimin dengan detail didepan wajahnya hanya merona dan bingung.

"Biarkanlah, aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Sekarang aku sedang meyukai orang lain" Jimin berbicara dan tersenyum disenderan bahu milik Suga.

"Ji-Jimin, menyingkirlah" Suga mencoba mendorong kepala Jimin, Jimin memang kembali sepenuhnya ke posisi duduk semula tetapi dengan tatapan lembutnya ke Suga. Suga yang melihat tatapan Jimin itu terkaku manis dan memerah.

"Ji-Jimin, kamu ap-" belum selesai Suga berbicara, bibir Jimin sudah menyentuh permukaan bibir tipis milik Suga. Suga membuka mata kecilnya dengan besar dan mendorong Jimin dengan kencang seketika.

"Bodoh! Ap-apa yang kamu lakukan?" Suga memerah merona dan memukul dada Jimin, dia sangat terkejut ketika Jimin melakukan hal-hal yang aneh terhadapnya.

.

Jimin melakukan hal itu tanpa ia ketahui, entah mengapa perasaannya sekarang sangatlah nyaman berada disisi Suga, rasanya ia ingin memeluk Suga yang manis dan berkulit pucat tersebut. Jimin mengetahui perasaannya sekarang. Kali ini ia tidak akan melepaskan Suga-nya.

.

.

.

Cie udah sampe Chapter 4

Sebenarnya sih mau dibikin chapter panjang, tapi takut ngebosenin.

Mau bikin chapter sampai mereka tunangan, nikah and m-pregnant (?)

yang setuju _review_ ya

gua suka baca review nya karena gara-gara itu gua jadi semangat buat lanjutin cerita.

 _gomawo. :3_


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

2 Side (MinGa/YoonMin)

Yaoi, Boy x Boy

Enjoy Reading! ^^

By : Styli

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan di bus, Suga hanya terdiam kaku melihat Jimin yang manja menggandeng tangannya. Suga terdiam heran dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, Jimin tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh seperti ini membuatnya sedikit takut *takut jatuh cinta maksudnya :v

"Jim, kenapa sih sama kamu?" Suga melepaskan pegangan tangan Jimin.

"Kenapa banyak tanya sih? Ga biasanya kamu banyak tanya, jadilah Suga yang dingin" Jimin menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. Suga yang melihat tingkah Jimin yang aneh hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Lepasin ah, kamu jadi membuatku takut. Melakukan hal aneh secara tiba-tiba. Kamu pikir kamu siapa?" Suga menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Suga, kamu umur berapa?" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan Suga yang mulai emosi.

"Umurku 23, kenapa?" tanya Suga sambil menatap Jimin bingung. Jimin terkejut mendengarnya.

"23? Berarti kamu _hyung_ ku dong?" tanya Jimin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"iya, kamu pikir aku dan Jungkook seumuran, aku merasa tidak nyaman dipanggil oleh Jungkook dengan sebutan ' _hyung'_. Jadi dia memanggilku dengan nama saja" Suga membiarkan Jimin memegang tangannya lagi kali ini.

"Umurku 20, _hyung._ Tapi, mukamu manis sekali seperti umur 18 tahun. Lalu sebenarnya, _hyung_ semester keberapa?dan kenapa aku baru melihatmu?" Jimin menatap kearahnya, dengan segera Suga menepis tangannya lagi.

"Aku di kenal dengan nama Yoongi disana, aku juga jarang keluar kelas, jika waktu pulang aku akan segera pulang dan kerja, aku sudah semester akhir dan akan segera lulus" Suga melihat kearah luar jendela.

" _hyung_ , kalau begitu berarti kau menyukaiku sudah cukup lama ya?" Jimin memegang jemari Suga lagi, tentu saja Suga kaget dengan perkataannya dan langsung melihat kearah Jimin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak perlu bingung, aku sudah tahu semuanya." Jimin tersenyum tulus kearahnya. Suga terkejut _'tahu? Tahu apa?'_ ucap Suga dalam benaknya. Merasa sudah ada yang aneh dengan perlakuan Jimin, dan kebetulan mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan, Suga melepaskan pegangannya pada Jimin dan turun dari bus meninggalkannya.

"Suga- _hyung_ ,aku akan menjemputmu lagi ya, nanti malam" Jimin berlari kecil kearah tangga turun dan berteriak pada Suga, Suga tetap berjalan menjauhi halte tanpa melihat kebelakangnya.

.

"Bocah itu aneh sekali ya, ada apa dengannya?" Suga melamunkan dirinya ditempat kerja barunya, membiarkan satu tangannya menyanggahi dagunya, disebuah caffe yang terbilang cukup jauh dari kampus dan apartemennya. Setidaknya dipikirnya tidak lebih buruk dari pekerjaannya kemarin.

"ah? Apa mungkin, Jimin suka denganku?" dengan segera Suga menampar pipinya.

"Ingat kamu harus tetap swag. Jangan jadi laki-laki murahan" Suga terdiam melamun lagi, sampai akhirnya pintu bel berbunyi menandakan seorang pelanggan masuk.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?" Suga tersenyum kecil kearah laki-laki muda, tinggi dan tampan dihadapannya.

"Americano coffe, satu saja" ucapnya sambil membalas senyum singkatnya ke Suga, dengan segera Suga membuatnya dan memberikannya padanya, tidak lupa juga laki-laki itu membayarnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kamu seorang laki-laki atau wanita?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum kearah Suga, Suga sekarang sedang mengembalikan uang kembaliannya dan tidak berkata.

"Ini kembaliannya, terimakasih" Suga tidak menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku kurang sopan" laki-laki itu mengambil uang kembalian dan meninggalkan Suga. Yah memang Suga laki-laki yang cantik (?). Dia seringkali ditanya, seorang laki-laki atau wanita, dan pertanyaan itu membuatnya muak.

.

.

Hari telah malam, Suga harus segera pulang. Angin memang sangat dingin pada malam hari, Suga menggigil kecil sambil menunggu bus datang. Suga tidak berharap Jimin datang, karena jujur saja semakin Suga dekat dengannya, perasaannya semakin menjadi dengan Jimin. Terlebih tingkah Jimin semakin aneh dan menggodanya.

"Halo Suga- _hyung_ " Sapaan seseorang berambut hitam dari dalam mobil membuat Suga sedikit terkejut. Apa yang tidak diharapkan malah datang secara tiba-tiba.

.

"Suga- _hyung,_ aku senang kamu pindah kerja ketempat yang lebih baik" Jimin melepaskan jaketnya dan membaluti tubuh mungil Suga yang terlihat menggigil, sebelum akhirnya ia menekan gas dimobilnya dengan kakinya dan mobilnya melaju dengan cukup cepat meninggalkan halte tersebut. Suga yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya hanya terdiam menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil yang empuk dan nyaman tersebut.

"Jim, kenapa kamu aneh begini?" tanya Suga yang sejak tadi sibuk memainkan ponselnya tanpa melihat kearah Jimin.

"Karena, aku ingin mendekatimu, _hyung_ " ucap Jimin yang membuat Suga langsung melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa? Sumpah Jimin, kau malah membuatku takut" Suga memalingkan wajah meronanya kearah luar kaca mobil dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, _hyung_?, aku benar-benar serius kali ini" Jimin menarik lengan Suga untuk dikecupnya tangan suga secara lembut, dengan refleks Suga menarik lengannya untuk segera dilepaskan.

"Kenapa sih kamu aneh begini sejak tadi?" Suga menatap kesal kepada Jimin, memang lama-lama emosi juga menghadapi Jimin. Kemarin ia memang tidak seperti ini, mengapa sekarang ia seperti bocah mabuk yang sedang kehilangan cintanya?

"apa kamu putus asa karena ditolak Jungkook,jangan kamu lampiaskan ju-".

 _Chup-_

Bibir Jimin menyapa singkat bibir mungil seorang yang ada didepannya. Suga terdiam, membeku seperti es, kulit wajahnya yang pucat merubah warnanya menjadi merah merona. Walaupun hanya beberapa detik, tetapi Suga bisa pastikan itu membuat hatinya berhenti berdetak.

"Aku lebih suka Suga- _hyung_ yang pendiam dan dingin, aku sudah bilang aku begini karenamu, bukan Jungkook. Aku akan mendapatkanmu Suga- _hyung_. Jika kamu masih bertanya aku akan melakukan yang lebih-" Jimin memang menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari Suga dan menatap intens ke mata Suga yang mungil dan sayu itu, tetapi pembicaraannya terputuskan oleh Suga yang dengan cepatnya menjatuhkan bibirnya dipipi Jimin yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

"Jimin, berhenti menggodaku dan berhenti mencoba mendapatkanku, karena sekarang kau sudah kudapat." Suga menghentikan kecupan kecilnya dipipi Jimin dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah kupingnya untuk berbicara singkat yang menggoda Jimin.

.

.

.

Suga akan segera membuka pintu mobilnya untuk keluar, tapi dengan cepat Jimin menahannya dengan menarik lengannya.

"Apa lagi sih,bocah?" tanya Suga sambil menatap Jimin kesal.

"Aku ingin menginap" Jimin merengek kearahnya dan mengerutkan wajah manjanya agar Suga menuruti kemauannya.

"apa-apaan?, kita baru saja memiliki status berpacaran, lalu kamu mau tidur diapartemenku?" Suga menepis tangan Jimin dan menaikan sedikit nada emosinya.

"berarti kalau kita berpacaran lama nanti-" Jimin memasang senyum-senyum nakalnya kearah Suga, sungguh Suga muak kali ini dengan tingkah laku Jimin. Dengan segera Suga keluar dari mobilnya dan menutupnya dengan membanting pintu mobilnya, tersontak Jimin kaget dan terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Suga yang manis.

"tutup mulutmu atau ku iris lidahmu" Suga membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Jimin dengan nada pelan dan mata yang sayu tapi tajam.

Jimin hanya terkekeh gemas melihat pacar barunya yang terlihat marah menyeramkan tetapi tetap terlihat manis.

.

Dengan segera Jimin keluar dari apartemennya, sejak tadi diperjalanan Jimin terus tersenyum. Ia terbayang senyum Suga dan wajahnya yang pucat dan manis, serta seraian bibir lembut yang tadi ia sapa, seakan ingin ia menyapanya lebih dalam.

" _Sial,_ dia benar-benar membuatku kali ini ketagihan dan terus muncul dipikiranku." Jimin tersenyum nakal kali ini. Entahlah pikirannya kemana kali ini, sedang benar mabuk cinta atau mabuk nafsu? Yang pasti kali ini ia benar-benar akan mencoba untuk serius dengan Suga dan tak akan melepaskannya seperti kejadian Jungkook.

.

.

.

Suasana kampus terlihat ramai, semua mahasiswa terpaku pada satu poster dimading tersebut. Suga yang baru saja hadir langsung menghampiri keramaian tersebut dan menatap kagum melihat poster tersebut.

 _'_ _Segera daftarkan diri anda!_

 _Lomba Rap terbaik dikampus._

 _Hadiah uang tunai 10 juta won_

 _Minat? Hubungi Kim Namjoon'_

Suga tersenyum kagum dan meninggalkan keramaian tersebut. Bakat Suga memang menyanyi dengan irama yang cepat yaitu rap. Bahkan ia memiliki banyak lirik lagu yang ia buat sendiri, tetapi ia simpan dengan baik untuk segera ia komposer setelah lulus. Melihat lomba tersebut, semangat Suga bangkit.

.

"10 juta won? Aku akan mengirimkan ayah 7 juta won, untuk membayar sewa apartemen 2,5 juta won, jika aku menang" Suga terlihat sibuk menghitung sambil mengetukan jari-jarinya dimeja kampusnya.

"Suga- _hyung!_ " Jimin meneriaki namanya dari pintu luar kelasnya, berlari kecil kearahnya dan bertekuk lutut dihadapan Suga serta menjatuhkan dagunya di sisi sudut meja Suga.

"apa lagi?" Suga menghela nafasnya dan tidak menatap kearah Jimin.

" _hyung_ , lihat rambutku yang baru. Kerenkan?" Jimin menunjukan gaya rambutnya yang terlihat berbeda sebelumnya, poni rambutnya yang kini terlihat klimis keatas bukan seperti kemarin poni yang ia biarkan menutupi setengah penglihatannya dan terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"hmm" Suga hanya berdehem sambil menekan pulpennya beberapa kali tanpa melihat kearah Jimin.

" _hyung-_ ayo kekantin~ _hyungnim, hyung"_ Jimin mengeluh manja dengannya, merasa malas mendengar rengekan Jimin. Suga menutup bukunya dan berdiri untuk pergi kekantin.

.

.

Sesampainya dikantin, suasana saat itu memang ramai. Jimin melihat kearah jauhan melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlihat akrab. Jimin menatap iri, ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang romantis dengan Suga.

" _hyung-_ aaa-" Jimin menyodorkan sendok yang ia angkat dan genggam untuk mengisyaratkan Suga membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapannya.

"apaan sih Jimin? Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku deh" Suga menolak mentah-mentah suapan dari Jimin, Jimin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Suga ku sedang apa sih?" Jimin meletakan sendoknya dipiring dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Suga serta meletakan dagunya dibahu Suga.

"Aku sedang memikirkan lirik untuk lomba rap-ku ,Jim" Suga membiarkan Jimin menyiku dagunya dibahunya agar Jimin tidak lebih rewel.

"Lomba?! Lalu kamu akan bertemu dengan Namjoon?!" Jimin segera terkejut dan menegaki tubuhnya, lalu Suga mengangguk pelan dan memasang wajah yang bingung.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Suga kearah Jimin.

"Jika kamu ingin bertemu dengannya, kamu harus bersamaku" Jimin mengucap tegas, Suga yang mendengar perkataan Jimin barusan hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Jimin, kita baru 1 minggu bersama. Kamu sudah sensitive sekali" Suga memutarkan kedua bola matanya yang kecil dan menarik piring yang berisi nasi dengan kari tersebut.

"Bukan begitu _hyung."_ Jimin menggeleng kecil sambil menatap Suga yang melahap suap demi suap yang masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Kamu tidak tahu ya, Namjoon- _hyung_ itu otak porno. Dia suka sekali dengan orang yang bertubuh seksi, tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan" Jimin berbisik-bisik mendekati wajah Suga yang sedang asik mengunyah makanannya.

"Hyaa- Jimin, jaga mulutmu. Buka mulutmu" Suga berdecik emosi dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk segera menyuapi Jimin. Jimin yang mendapat perlakuan manis Suga segera membuka mulutnya.

" _hyung_ , teruslah seperti ini" Jimin menatapnya sambil mengunyah makanannya. Melihat Jimin seperti ini, Suga tersenyum kecil.

 _'_ _Jimin, aku tidak menyangka. Aku benar-benar memilikimu. Walaupun aku tidak percaya bahwa dalam waktu singkat kau menyukaiku'_ ucap Suga dalam hati sambil tersenyum sebentar kearah Jimin.

"Astaga, aku harus menemui Namjoon" Suga segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Jimin serta buku catatannya.

" _Hyung-_ tunggu-" Jimin berteriak pelan sebelum akhirnya langkah Suga menghilang.

Jimin melihat kearah buku yang ia tinggalkan dan membukanya pelan secara hati-hati, karena jujur saja Suga tidak mengizinkan Jimin menyentuh bukunya kecuali ponselnya *lah aneh biasanya yang ga boleh handphone ini buku.

"Catatan harian?" Jimin menatap bingung melihat buku tersebut dengan wajah yang bingung dan mengambilnya serta membukanya.

"Apa?!-" Jimin berdecik terkejut ketika ia membuka buku tersebut, matanya terbuka lebar melihat isi dari buku tersebut.

.

.

.

Hello-hello.

Udah update yang chapter 5 nih.

Oia maksud yang rambut Jimin klimis keatas, maksudnya kaya rambut Jimin pas di MAMA 2014 pas Jimin topless itu :p *hot-hot gimana gtu liatnya

emm gua juga lagi bikin project next story sampe lupa update haha.

 _gomawo_ yang sudah mereview. Dan masih nunggu yang lain mereview (?)

ga maksa kok becanda ajah hehe.

Mianhae kalo ceritanya jadi ga nyambung, banyak typo :(

Tapi semoga kalian suka dan paham ^^

 _review, please?_


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

2 Side (MinGa)

Yaoi, Boy x Boy

By :Styli

.

.

.

Di sebuah kelas yang cukup sepi, Suga berlutut dihadapan Namjoon. Tentu saja Namjoon merasa tidak enak dan tidak nyaman, seolah-olah dia sedang habis dipukuli oleh Namjoon. Suga terus merengek dihadapan Namjoon.

"Namjoon. Ku mohon biarkan aku ikut lomba itu." Suga mengeluh kearah Namjoon, orang yang mendapat julukan 'Rap Monster' dikampusnya.

"Apa-apaansih, ayo cepat berdiri. Nanti dilihat orang tidak enak" Namjoon berusaha mengangkat bahu Suga yang tersungkur dibawah agar berdiri.

"Aku mohon biarkan aku ikut lomba itu" Suga terus merengek dilantai tepatnya dihadapan Namjoon.

"Maafkan aku Suga, tapi kamu sudah telat mendaftar, batas maksimum sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Aku sebagai pemimpin harus tegas menghadapi kasus ini" Namjoon dengan segera mengangkat bahu Suga untuk berdiri, lalu Suga menekukkan seluruh wajahnya.

.

Jimin segera mengambil buku yang baru saja membuatnya terkejut dan lari untuk mencari Suga. Dia mencari di setiap kelas, dan menemukan Suga yang sekarang terlihat sedih dan bahunya sedang dipegang oleh Namjoon

"Hei-hei jangan sentuh kekasihku" Jimin datang dan melepaskan pegangan Namjoon dibahu Suga.

"Kamu tidak apa-apakan sayang? Apa kamu dicabul olehnya?" Jimin merangkul kekasihnya, dan menatap tajam kearah Namjoon.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu?" Suga merengek dan mendorong Jimin untuk menjauh darinya.

"Aku mohon Namjoon" Suga merengek lagi kearah Namjoon dan menarik tangan Namjoon, tentu saja Jimin membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan melihat tangan kekasihnya memegang tangan orang lain.

"Suga- _hyung._ Mengapa kamu seperti ini- Huaa" dan kali ini Jimin merengek dihadapan Suga sambil berteriak cukup kencang. Dengan segera Namjoon melepaskan pegangan Suga dan meninggalkan mereka. Tentu saja emosinya menjadi-jadi melihat Jimin bertingkah seperti kanak-kanak dan menggagalkan rencananya.

"Jimin! Kau bocah brengsek!" Suga meninggalkan Jimin dikelas tersebut dan berjalan cepat.

"Kok dia yang marah? Seharusnya kan aku?" Jimin tetap menekukan wajahnya dan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

.

.

Sesampainya dikelas, Suga mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan terlihat lemas.

"Bagaimana ini?" Suga menutup matanya pelan sambil berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Namjoon bisa menerimanya dilomba tersebut.

"emm- apa aku tunjukan catatan rap-ku pada Namjoon agar dia tahu bahwa aku berbakat" Suga segera mengambil tasnya dan mencari buku catatannya.

"Astaga! Buku catatanku ketinggalan dikantin" Dengan segera Suga menepak dahinya,berdiri dari bangkunya dan berlari kencang kearah kantin.

Setelah sampai dikantin, Suga berhenti dan langsung memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku bodoh sekali ya. Sudah pasti buku ku dibawa Jimin." Suga memarahi dirinya sendiri, dengan segera ia ke kelas Jimin. Dan melihat Jimin sudah belajar dikelasnya, Suga tidak ingin mengganggu kuliahnya lalu ia meninggalkan kelasnya dan berniat untuk memintanya saat mereka pulang bersama.

.

.

.

Pelajaran kampus dikelas Suga sudah selesai, semua orang segera keluar dari kelasnya, sedangkan Suga tetap pada posisi duduknya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dengan segera ia mengirim pesan kepada Jimin.

 _"_ _Jim, aku tunggu didepan gerbang"_

Dengan langkah cepat Suga menarik tasnya dari meja dan meninggalkan kelasnya yang sudah kosong tersebut.

.

Ia menunggu Jimin didepan gerbang kampusnya sambil memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat dan melihat kearah jam diponselnya beberapa kali. Tak lama seorang laki-laki yang ia tunggui muncul juga bersama Taehyung sang sahabatnya.

"JIMIN!" Suga berteriak kearah Jimin dengan wajah datarnya, dengan langkah santai dan wajah tekuknya ia menghampiri Suga bersama Taehyung.

"Mana buku-ku? Kembalikan cepat" Suga menatap sebal kearah Jimin dan membiarkan tanganya melaju kedepan arahnya dengan telapak terbuka, mengisyaratkan untuk segera mengembalikannya.

Jimin tidak berbicara sama sekali dan tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, ia mengambil buku tersebut dari tasnya dan memberikannya ke Suga. Suga terdiam bingung, ada apa dengan pacarnya? Apa dia marah dengannya?

"Sua- _hyung_ , ayo kita pulang bersama saja" Taehyung tersenyum kearahnya, tetapi Suga menggeleng kecil dan menatap mereka dengan sayu.

"Aku harus bekerja, aku telat 30 menit karena kalian." Suga terdiam sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka. Taehyung membuka matanya dengan lebar, ketika dengan santainya Jimin hanya melihat Suga yang sudah semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya dan kemudian hilang.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Jimin dengan wajah datarnya, Taehyung terdiam bingung. Merasa tidak mau ikut campur, Taehyung hanya mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

Jimin terlihat begitu tenang didalam mobilnya, bahkan ia masih bisa bernyanyi didalam mobilnya. Taehyung jengah juga melihat Jimin yang seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perasaan Suga, ia yakin pasti Suga sangat hancur melihat Jimin seperti ini.

"Jim, kau tidak mau minta maaf dengan Suga setelah membuatnya menunggu?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Tidak, siapa suruh menunggu?" Jimin menjawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Taehyung semakin emosi saja melihat sahabatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

"kamu ini sayang tidak sih dengan Suga?" Taehyung berdecik emosi pada akhirnya.

"Belum, karena jujur saja. Aku hanya ingin pacaran, dan aku baru merasakan kenyamanan dengannya" Jimin tersenyum kearah Taehyung seakan semuanya adalah main-main.

"Kamu benar-benar gila Jimin, aku harus memberitahu pada Suga- _hyung_ " Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dengan segera Jimin merenggut ponsel tersebut sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku merasakan nyaman dengannya, kamu kenapa sih Tae? Urus saja Jungkook" Jimin mengeluh malas pada Taehyung.

"Jungkook bilang padaku jika hati Suga hancur maka dirinya juga" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya sambil bergumam emosi.

.

.

.

"Ah, Mengapa Jimin tidak mengirim pesan untuk sekedar menyapa?" Suga mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hais- mengapa rambutku sudah seleher? Karet kuncir, dimana ya? Jika terlihat oleh bos mati aku" Suga melihat rambutnya dengan kaca kecil miliknya. Dengan segera Suga mencari karet kuncirnya ditasnya dan akhirnya mendapatkannya. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya lalu mengikatnya. Sungguh saat ini Suga seperti wanita poninya yang halus dengan panjang sedahi itu ia biarkan keluar dan rambut belakangnya ia ikat rapih, dia sangat manis saat ini.

.

 _Kringg!_

Bel Caffe berbunyi menandakan seseorang hadir.

"Selamat so—re" Suga tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya, seketika wajahnya berubah ketika yang memasuki caffe tersebut adalah mantan kekasihnya.

"Wow, sekarang aku bertemu lagi dengan Min Yoongi, kamu semakin seperti gadis cantik saja ya. Apa kabarmu?" tanya laki-laki yang sekarang dihadapannya yang membuat wajah Suga geram seketika.

.

.

 _Flashback_

"Jangan dekati aku lagi! PERGILAH!" Suga berteriak kearah laki-laki dihadapannya dengan luka memar dipipinya.

"Berhenti membuatku emosi sayang. Kau ini pacarku! Kenapa kamu memotong rambutmu begitu pendeknya?!SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK SUKA." Laki-laki itu membentak Suga dan mencengkram tangannya. Suga hanya menangis dan meringis kesakitan.

"HYA! JONG EUN SEUK LEPASKAN. Aku sudah bilang padamu,kita putus. Kau tak berhak melarangku memotong pendek rambutku!Aku laki-laki Eun Seuk!" Suga melepaskan cengkramannya dan berteriak tepat dihadapan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku, apa lukamu baik-baik saja?" laki-laki itu mencoba menyentuhnya, lalu Suga menepis tangannya dengan kasar lalu berlari kencang dari hadapannya. Merasa tidak dihormati, Eun Seuk berlari mengejarnya dan menarik lengannya. Suga bukanlah laki-laki yang kuat dia benar-benar menuruni ibunya yang lemah lembut dan berparas cantik, manis dan imut *yah hanya saja kelaminnya tak mendukung

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghargaiku?!" Eun Seuk melayangkan tamparan lagi ke pipi mungil milik Suga. Suga terjatuh tersungkur dan menangis.

"HEY PRIA BRENGSEK!" seseorang berteriak dari belakang dan mengisyaratkan Suga untuk kabur.

"Siapa kamu?Hah?!" Eun Seuk memalingkan wajahnya kearah laki-laki bertubuh lumayang tinggi, berambut hitam dan berponi rata sperti anak-anak culun biasanya.

"A-aku Park Jimin, mengapa?hah-" Jimin berkeringat parah dan Suga hanya melihatnya dari agak jauh serta lari dan tersenyum kearah Jimin.

.

.

.

"Mau pesan apa?" Suga menatapnya dengan garang dan tidak mau melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Wah- ternyata Suga tetap seperti es batu ya, tetap dingin saat musim panas" senyum laki-laki itu singkat.

"Aku pesan _Machiato"_ Eun Seuk meninggalkan meja tersebut. Suga panik, Suga takut, Suga bergetar.

"Tidak-tidak,aku harus berani" Suga mengantarkan secangkir Machiatonya kearah lelaki brengsek tersebut.

.

"Selamat menikmati" Suga meletakan gelas tersebut dan segera meninggalkan meja tersebut, tetapi Eun Seuk menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku Eun Seuk! Aku harus bekerja" Suga menarik lepas tangannya dan mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi yang ia dapatkan malah Eun Seuk menarik lengannya dengan kencang untuk duduk lagi.

"Aku suka rambutmu yang panjang seperti ini dan wajahmu yang semakin seperti wanita" Eun Seuk tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hey. Bukankah dia sudah bilang dia harus bekerja?" ucap seorang laki-laki misterius dengan jaket abu-abunya dan berambut lepek tersebut.

"Ka-kamu?!" Suga menganga kaget melihat laki-laki yang baru saja datang.

.

.

.

mmm-

Udah update story baru nih.

Semoga kali ini puas sama chapter ini, soalnya jujur aja sering banget gapuas gua sama cerita yang gua buat sendiri.

 _review, please? :3_


	7. Chapter 7

2 Side

Yaoi, Boy x Boy

By :Styli

.

.

.

Ruangan terasa panas, Suga merasa terdesak sekarang, ia merasa takut dengan orang yang sekarang ada disebelahnya di cafenya yang saat ini benar-benar tidak ada pelanggan selain Eun Seuk. Ia berusaha memberontak dan menarik lengannya untuk lolos dari laki-laki tersebut. Dia merasa sudah putus asa sekarang, tetapi lonceng cafe berbunyi menandakan seseorang telah masuk. Suga berdenyit kecil agar orang lain mengetahui bahwa ada laki-laki gila disampingnya.

"Lepaskan aku Eun Seuk! Aku harus bekerja!" Suga berteriak cukup kencang. Tetapi usahanya terasa sia-sia, orang itu tetap tidak melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku suka rambutmu yang panjang seperti ini dan wajahmu yang semakin seperti wanita" Eun Seuk tersenyum manis kearahnya dan memainkan setiap helai poni milik Suga.

"Hey. Bukankah dia sudah bilang dia harus bekerja?" seseorang yang baru saja masuk dengan segera tersenyum kearah mereka. Suga sedikit terkejut melihat orang didepannya.

"K-Kamu?!" Ucap Suga sambil menganga kaget melihat orang dihadapannya.

"O-oow, pacarnya sudah datang. Sayangnya dia akan segera menjadi milikku" ucap Eun Seuk sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dan berdiri untuk menatap laki-laki berambut lepek tersebut.

"Aku lelah bertengkar, kemarilah sayang" laki-laki itu menarik tangan Suga, dengan respon yang cepat Suga langsung berdiri dibelakangnya dan memeluk erat tangan laki-laki yang cukup lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sialan kau-" Eun Seuk dengan cepat melayangkan kepalan tangannya untuk segera menyapa pipi laki-laki tersebut. Tetapi dengan cepat laki-laki itu menangkap kepalan tersebut dan memutarnya. Eun Seuk meringis kesakitan dan dengan segera laki-laki tersebut menendang perut Eun Seuk.

"Pergi sekarang!" Ancam laki-laki tersebut dan dengan segera Eun Seuk lari meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

.

"Untuk apa kau menolongku? Kau kan tak mengenalnya?" tanya Suga sambil menyiapkan coffe tersebut dimejanya.

"Aku tahu kau terlihat kurang nyaman dengannya, cengkramannya juga sangat kencang" Hoseok tersenyum kearah Suga

"Minum ini, kamu tidak perlu membayar" Suga meletakan segelas coffe caramel nya di meja laki-laki tersebut, lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum menunjukan giginya.

"Tidak, aku akan membayarnya. Kau kan pegawai disini, pasti gajimu akan dipotong" ucapnya sambil menatap wajah imut Suga yang datar.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu anggap saja ucapan makasih ku sebagai bayaran impas karena kau merebut posisi ku di lomba _rap_ tersebut" Ucap Suga yang spontan berdiri dan meninggalkan meja tersebut.

"Hey, sudah ku bilang itu kesalahanmu. Andai saja kau datang 3 menit lebih awal." Laki-laki itu tersenyum kearahnya. Suga tetap masuk kedalam kamar mandi belakang.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam laki-laki tersebut tetap di cafe tersebut, ia terus melihat kearah Suga yang dengan giatnya bekerja, bahkan saat ia membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ini sudah malam, cafe akan tutup pulanglah" Suga yang sedang membersihkan lantai dengan asik hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk memerintahkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau Suga kan? Aku Hoseok" Hoseok berdiri mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Suga tersenyum kecil dan menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Iya aku Suga, sekarang kau boleh pulang" Suga segera mengubah wajah manisnya menjadi datar. Yah sekarang Hoseok berdiri dan meninggalkan Suga, dengan cepat ia telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Suga keluar dengan pakaian kasualnya untuk segera pulang, dia menutup pintu cafe serta menguncinya. Ia berjalan menjauhi cafe tersebut dan segera menuju halte. Selama diperjalanan ia selalu membuka ponselnya, sekedar melihat apakah ada pesan dari Jimin atau tidak. Tetapi tetap kosong, hanya ada pesan dari Jungkook. Ia sekarang sudah sampai di halte, ia duduk dan terlihat lelah. Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Pulangmu malam sekali, tidak baik gadis kecil pulang sendirian" ucap laki-laki tersebut dan mengejutkan Suga seketika.

"Astaga! Hoseok! Kau mengagetkanku, mengapa kamu masih disini?" Suga berdecik terkejut sedikit dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Hahaha, kau kan gadis kecil yang imut. Aku juga ingin pulang bersamamu, nanti laki-laki gila itu datang mengganggumu lagi" mendengar Hoseok berbicara seperti itu, Suga hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil, aku seorang laki-laki. Dan umurku sudah menginjak 23 tahun, kamu pulanglah, aku akan segera dijemput kekasihku" ucap Suga sambil mengambil ponselnya dikantungnya.

"wajahmu seperti gadis kecil dan- aku tahu kau adalah kekasih Jimin, dia tidak akan menjemputmu kan?" tanya Hoseok, Suga terdiam dan terkejut.

 _'_ _darimana dia tahu?'_ ucap Suga dalam hatinya.

"Aku mengenal Jimin sejak SMA, jadi aku tahu dia tidak akan telat menjemput kekasihnya" Hoseok tersenyum kearah Suga,sedangkan Suga hanya berdiam kaku menatap ponselnya.

"Apa pedulimu? Bahkan kau tak mengenalku." Suga membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk segera meninggalkan Hoseok. Dengan cepat Hoseok menahannya dengan berlari dan berdiri didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, apakah aku salah?" Hoseok merengek kearahnya dengan manja, Suga hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dan memasang wajah jijiknya.

.

"Aku tidak mau memanggil mu _hyung_ , aku ingin memanggilmu _noona_ saja" ucap Hoseok yang mencairkan suasana heningnya didalam bus bersama Suga.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Suga dengan wajah yang dingin dan menatap kearah luar jendela bus tersebut.

"Aku tidak yakin Jimin benar-benar tulus menyayangi seseorang" Hoseok berkata kecil dalam senyumnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suga yang langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Aku dan dia pernah bertengkar hanya untuk satu orang yang sama-sama kita sukai" Hoseok tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Saat kamu SMA?" tanya Suga, lalu Hoseok mengangguk. Suga segera menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu siapa yang dipilih, kamu atau Jimin?" tanya Suga.

"Tentu saja Jimin" ucapnya dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi dingin. Suga menjadi tidak enak hati melihat Hoseok merubah wajahnya seperti itu.

"Kamu harus lebih berhati-hati dengan pria itu" Hoseok menatap Suga dengan tatapan seriusnya lalu keluar pada saat halte pemberhentian tiba. Suga hanya duduk untuk berhenti dihalte selanjutnya.

"hati-hati? Memangnya Jimin pernah berbuat apa? Jangan-jangan Hoseok hanya ingin membalas dendamnya melaluiku, aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya." Ucap Suga sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi dibus tersebut.

.

.

Suga terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya masih setengah terkantuk. Ia membiarkan ruangan miliknya berantakan, dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya di meja kecilnya dan membukanya. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Jimin, Suga membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar dan langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

 _"_ _Suga"_

 _"_ _Suga-hyung, aku menjemputmu ya hari ini."_

 _"_ _Suga-hyung, aku sudah sampai nih"_

 _"_ _Suga-hyung aku sudah menunggu 30 menit, apa kau masih marah denganku?_ _L_ _"_

Suga segera berlari keluar apartemennya dan turun kebawah untuk mencari Jimin, ia melihat mobil Jimin dari kejauhan. Ia berjalan santai kearah mobil Jimin tanpa menyadari ia masih menggunakan boxer dan kaus putih yang kebesaran miliknya, serta wajah yang kusut.

"Astaga, _hyung_!" Jimin keluar dari mobilnya dan melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi setengah tubuh Suga yang terlihat jelas dimatanya.

.

.

"Aku belum mandi, ini semua karena kau bocah!" Suga berdecik emosi dan mengusap matanya, menjadi terlihat manis. Sekarang mereka sudah di ruang tamu apartemen milik Suga, tepat duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang cukup besar tersebut.

" _hyung_ sih terlalu rindu denganku, sampai-sampai bersemangat seperti itu" Jimin menatap nakal kearah Suga, Suga hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan setengah kantuknya tersebut.

"Aku tidak rindu denganmu, hanya saja aku terkejut dan refleks lari keluar bodoh!" Suga menampar pelan pipi Jimin, lalu Jimin dengan segera tertawa manis dan memegang erat lengannya.

"Aku juga rindu denganmu, _hyung_ " ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum kearah Suga yang sedang terduduk silang disofanya tersebut, lalu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Suga. Suga sempat menolak kecil dan mendorongnya.

"Le-lepaskan" namun dengan segera Jimin mendorong bibirnya kearah Suga dan mengecup dalam kearah bibirnya yang lembut, ia melumati bibir itu dan membasahinya.

Suga dengan nikmat memejamkan matanya dan mulai membuka belahan bibirnya, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada sisi ujung sofa tersebut dan mengalungkan tangannya di sepanjang leher Jimin dan Jimin menyiku kedua lengannya di sisi tubuh Suga agar tidak jatuh menindihnya. Jimin menggigit bibir mungil itu bergantian, lalu memberikan ruang nafas untuk Suga dan beralih pada lehernya, ia memberikan tanda pada lehernya dengan menggigitnya serta menjilat dan menghirup aroma tubuh milik Suga tersebut. Tangan Jimin pun mulai bermain nakal dan menyentuh pipi bokong milik Suga. Suga segera tersadar Jimin melakukan hal yang bernafsu, Suga menghentikannya dengan cara mendorongnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin yang sekarang sudah terjatuh di bawah sofanya.

"Dasar otak mesum, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan hal itu sebelum kita menikah!" Suga membentak Jimin dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dan wajah yang merona.

"Tapi kau suka kan? , aih- _hyung_ sakit! Kau tega sekali" Suga segera memukul kepala Jimin dan meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sekarang Suga sudah didalam mobil bersama Jimin untuk berjalan menuju kearah kampusnya, selama perjalanan hati Suga menjadi gugup semenjak kejadian tersebut. Lalu menatap Jimin yang sedang mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan wajah meronanya yang manis.

 _'_ _bibir tebal itu, tangan yang menyiku tubuhnya agar tidak menindihku itu, wajahnya itu selalu membuatku tergoda dan ketagihan tapi aku harus menahan diriku'_ ucap Suga dalam benaknya sambil menatap Jimin dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan manis.

Jimin yang melihat Suga tersenyum kearahnya menjadi tersipu sendiri, dia jarang sekali melihat senyumnya seperti itu, Jimin sadar bahwa Suga sekarang sedang nyaman dan bahagia didekatnya. Tetapi Jimin belum mendapatkan jawaban hati tentang perasaannya dengan Suga, tetapi ia akan selalu berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengan Suga dan menyayanginya.

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar mengakui jika kamu merindukanku kan?" Jimin tertawa kearahnya, dan Suga segera mencubitnya serta memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan segera Suga bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Apa kau mengenal Hoseok, teman sekampus kita?" tanya Suga. Jimin pun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah yang datar, Suga segera menyadari kekasihnya memang terlihat memiliki masalah dengan Hoseok.

"Oh- tidak, tidak mengapa." Suga tersenyum kecil kearahnya dan mengurungkan niat pertanyaannya kepada Jimin.

"apa kau mengenalnya? Atau ada urusan dengannya?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah yang dingin.

"Tidak, aku hanya disuruh pak dosen Heong memberikan informasi padanya untuk segera mengumpulkan laporan observasinya" Suga menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah luar jendela mobilnya.

 _'sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, apa kau sungguh serius denganku?atau hanya main-main seperti yang Hoseok katakan?'_ tanya Suga dengan khawatir didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Kenapa ya, gua gabisa lihat review terbaru?

Kalo ada yang tau, tell me why? lewat PM kasih taunya ya.

.

 _review, please? ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 Side (MinGa)**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy**

 **By :Styli**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suga melangkah keluar dari mobil Jimin, membawa bukunya yang ia letakan dipangkuannya dan memasang ekspresi datarnya dengan biasa. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan ikut keluar memandang kekasihnya yang melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Baru saja Jimin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusuli Suga yang sudah sedikit jauh dari hadapannya, tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi, berambut coklat bersurai gelombang, badannya yang langsing dan dibaluti oleh dress mini serta _highheels_ yang ia gunakan, mencegatnya dengan berdiri dari hadapannya. Jelas saja Jimin memandang heran kearahnya.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kang Seulgi." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil kearahnya dengan tatapan mempesonanya dan mengibaskan rambut surai coklatnya kebelakang bahunya.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Jimin sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatapan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Mungkin kau bisa menelfon _eoma-_ mu dan bertanya padanya." Tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan menggodanya. Tetapi Jimin tidak sama sekali tergoda, dengan segera ia membuka ponselnya tersebut. Belum ia menelfon atau sekedar melihat kontak Ibu nya, ia sudah mendapatkan pesan yang membuat Jimin terdiam bingung dan kaku.

.

Suga terus melangkahkan kakinya dan segera masuk kekelasnya dengan cepat. Ia menghela nafasnya sebenar dan melihat kearah jam, dia bersyukur karena ia tidak telat. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering bertanda sebuah pesan masuk.

" _Chagiyaa~ kamu dimana sekarang?_ " Suga membuka mata kecilnya dengan lebar ketika membuka pesan dari Jimin tersebut.

"Dikelas 1.19, ada apa? Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang ada kelas. " ucap Suga sambil menggertakan jari-jarinya di ponsel untuk membalas pesan Jimin, dia menatap bingung ponselnya, Jimin memanggilnya chagiya? Suga benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar Jimin memanggilnya seperti itu, tetapi ia mengeluarkan rona dari pipi _chubby_ -nya seketika.

Jelas saja beberapa menit kemudian, sang dosen datang. Suga dengan cepat menyimpan ponselnya diranselnya dengan ceat dan membuka buku dihadapannya seketika.

"Hari ini kita ulangan, kalian siap?" Seorang dosen memasuki ruangannya dan bertanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, hingga membua gemah pada kelas yang hening tersebut.

 _Krekkk-_

Belum sang dosen melanjutkan bicaranya, seseorang membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan memasuki ruang kelas yang sedang hening tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik tersebut berjalan dengan santai memasuki ruangan kelas dan tersenyum menyeringai kearah sang dosen yang tengah berdiri dan menatap bingung kearahnya, begitupun semua mahasiswa disana. Tetapi sebentar, tepat dibelakangnya itu adalah seorang Park Jimin, iya Jimin sang pujaan hati Suga. Suga segera membuka matanya dengan kaget melihat Jimin dengan seseorang kekelasnya, Jimin dengan segera menarik tangan gadis itu agar menjauh dari kelas yang wanita itu kunjungi, tepatnya kelas Suga sekarang.

" _Mi-mianhae_ " Jimin sempat membungkukan bahunya dan segera menarik paksa tangan wanita cantik dihadapannya, Suga menatap tak suka ia benar-benar terdiam kaget dan menahan emosinya.

' _Siapa gadis itu? Mengapa Jimin menyentuhnya? Mengapa seakan Jimin mengenalnya?_ ' Suga masih terkejut dan menjadi terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut dengan sangat teramat emosi dan kecemburuan yang mencuat dari dalam dirinya.

Ulangan telah tiba, Suga menjadi terlalu memikirkan Jimin dan gadis tadi. Suga menjadi sedih dan menghilang dari pikirannya. Dia menjadi sangat emosi seketika, ia mengerjakan ujiannya dengan hati yang tidak tenang, tetapi tetap menjawabnya dengan benar. Suga bukanlah orang yang merusak nilai ujiannya hanya karena hal sepele.

Ketika jam pelajaran selesai, Suga segera mencari Jimin kekelasnya dan bertanya pada Taehyung, tetapi jawaban Taehyung hanya menggeleng kecil. Suga mencarinya disekitar kampus tetapi tetap tidak menemukan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Suga berdecik kecewa, ia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan menahan bendungan air matanya yang bisa kapan saja terjatuh. Ia menelfon Jimin tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif, Suga pun menyerah dan terdiam dalam rasa kecewanya yang benar-benar dalam.

Ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan, Suga merasa perpustakaan adalah tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan diri dan jauh dari keramaian yang malah membuatnya stress. Sesekali Suga membuka ponselnya berharap ada kabar dari Jimin. Tetapi memang tidak ada satupun, Suga menjadi sangat sedih dan terdiam.

 _'Jimin brengsek. Lihat saja nanti'_ ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang geram dan membuka bukunya dengan cepat serta memakaikan earphone-nya ke telinga mungilnya.

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya dengan lebar tak percaya, gadis dihadapannya hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jimin yang seakan tak percaya. Sesekali Jimin menatapnya dengan kesal, karena gadis ini tidak mau menghilang dari hadapannya sama sekali ketika Jimin sudah mengusirnya. Dan berusaha meyakinkannya jika ia tak mengenali gadis dihadapannya.

"Sunbae- ini, masih saja tak mengenalku. Aku Kang Seulgi. Sahabat Kim Yeri, mantanmu yang pernah kau sakiti itu." Ucap Seulgi sambil tersenyum miring kearah Jimin.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Jimin dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Jimin saat ini sedang menggenggam ponselnya, tetapi Seulgi dengan segera merampasnya dari genggaman Jimin dengan tidak sopan.

"Ow- kau sudah punya kekasih ya? Eit- tapi- apa kau seorang gay?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum meledek ketika membuka ponsel mendapati wallpaper-nya bersama Suga sedang saling merangkul, tetapi dengan wajah yang juga terlihat datar – wajah Suga maksudnya.

"Oh- astaga! Ini _oppa_ yang tadi keluar dari mobilmu ya? Wah memang terlihat seperti wanita-" ucapan gadis itu benar-benar membuat Jimin jengah dan geram juga.

"Apa dia seorang berkelamin ganda?" tanyanya sambil berbisik kedekat telinga Jimin dengan nada yang menggoda dan lirih. Jimin sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang seakan ingin sekali memukul gadis gila tersebut dihadapannya. Tetapi Jimin segera tersadar dia tidak boleh menyakiti wanita.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Seulgi meninggalkannya dan memasuki kampusnya tersebut. Aneh menurut Jimin sebenarnya ia tidak peduli, tetapi sepertinya ia telah membawa ponsel Jimin dan terlihat sedang membuka ponsel milik Jimin tersebut.

Jimin segera mengejarnya dengan langkah yang cepat, ia takut gadis gila itu akan berkata yang tidak-tidak dengan Suga. Tentu saja benar, ia memasuki kelas Suga tanpa mengetuknya. Benar-benar gila menurut Jimin, ia segera ikut masuk kedalam kelas tersebut, dan segera menarik tangan Seulgi dengan paksa untuk keluar. Seulgi sempat bersitatap dengan Suga dan tersenyum miring.

"Masuklah." Jimin membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Seulgi kedalam mobil tersebut. Lalu Jimin masuk kedalam mobilnya juga tepat duduk bersebelahan, Jimin mengendarai mobil itu dengan tatapan emosinya.

"Kau gila? Kau baru mengenalku lalu se-agresiv ini? Kau menghina kekasihku dan bahkan ingin menggangguku dengannya?" ucap Jimin sambil tetap menatap lurus kedepan, ia benar-benar ingin muntah melihat gadis aneh tersebut.

"Jimin- _oppa_ , kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu semenjak kau berpacaran dengan Yeri, mengapa kau dan Hoseok-oppa sampai bertengkar hanya untuk mendapatkan cintanya? Kau benar-benar mengambil jalan yang salah." ucap Seulgi sambil merangkul tangan Jimin, dengan cepat Jimin menepis lengan Seulgi dan menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Inilah, mengapa aku membenci wanita. Mereka yang menyakitiku lalu mereka juga yang bilang aku salah dasar gila." Jimin benar-benar muak dengan Seulgi dan menghentikan mobilnya ditepian jalan.

"Turunlah." ucap Jimin sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Kau ingin menuruniku ditengah jalan sekarang? Hais- kau sudah gila? Ingat ibu-mu punya hutang budi dengan ibuku, dan satu lagi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dengan pasanganmu itu-" Ucap Seulgi dengan tatapan kesalnya. Jimin sudah tidak kuat dengan celotehan gadis gila tersebut. Ia keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil disisi Seulgi itu.

"Kau benar-benar mengusirku?" Seulgi keluar dengan tas mewahnya tersebut dan menatap Jimin dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Lihat saja, akan kuberitahu ibumu soal ini." Seulgi mengepalkan tanganya dan menunjukan ponsel milik Jimin kearahnya.

"Kembalikan." Ucap Jimin dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

"Ups-" Seulgi menjatuhkan ponselnya dari genggamannya dan menginjaknya saat Jimin ingin mengambilnya ditanah. Jimin dengan tetap bersabar mengambil pecahan ponselnya tersebut. Ia benar-benar sampai emosinya saat ini, tetapi ia coba untuk menahannya karena yang dihadapannya adalah seorang wanita dari sahabat mantannya, yang mungkin saja membalas dendam.

"Kau benar-benar sama dengan Yeri, sama dengan potongan harga baju yang dijual di pasar malam." Jimin tersenyum kecil dan menaikan sudut alisnya, lalu meninggalkan Seulgi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat meninggalkan tepian jalan. "Sialan kau Park Jimin! Kau akan lihat nanti!" ucap Seulgi sambil mengambil ponselnya di kantongnya.

.

.

Suga saat ini sedang menangkup wajahnya dengan earphone yang masih dengan setianya mengalunkan musik rap-nya di telinga mungilnya, ia sedang memejamkan matanya. Iya Suga sedang tertidur manis sekarang, manis sekali. Hoseok mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya, sungguh Hoseok menatap wajah Suga dengan penuh penghayatan. Cantik sekali- bahkan pesona wanita manapun kalah dengannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil ponselnya, ia membuka kameranya dan beberapa kali mengambil gambar wajah Suga yang manis, berkulit pucat dan berwajah imut tersebut. Lalu Suga membuka matanya dengan pelan saat kepalanya hampir terjatuh, Hoseok dengan segera berpura-pura menyanyi lirik rap yang ia tulis di secarik kertasnya. Suga terkejut kecil melihat Hoseok sudah ada dihadapannya, ia menarik earphone-nya dari kuping kecilnya dan terdiam bingung.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya dengan tatapan polos, sungguh Suga imut sekali saat ini. Bertanya dengan tatapan sayunya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuat Hoseok bergetar dan menggerutukan lidahnya saat ini juga.

"Y-ya di perpustakaan lah bodoh" mendengar Hoseok berbicara kata bodoh dihadapannya, membuat matanya terbuka lebar.

"Bodoh?! Katamu apa? Bodoh?!" tanyanya sambil menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan datar tetapi menusuk. Hoseok yang tadinya bergetar gemas menjadi bergetar takut dibuatnya, dengan segera ia melanjutkan menyanyi rap-nya dengan nada yang pelan.

"Kau sekarang yang benar-benar bodoh, kau ini sedang apa sih?" tanya Suga sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dadanya.

"Yah mempersiapkan rap-ku di lomba nanti lah." ucap Hoseok sambil terdiam sebentar dan menulis beberapa kata di kertas itu kemudian.  
Dengan cepat Suga menarik secarik kertas tersebut dan menatap bingung kearah Hoseok, Hoseok pun dibuat bingung dengan Suga. Tetapi ia percaya, Suga tidak akan merobeknya, bukan?

"Bisa kau nyanyikan ulang?" tanya Suga sambil menatap kearah kertas tersebut, dengan segera Hoseok menyanyikan rap-nya dengan sedikit ragu. Sesaat Hoseok selesai, Suga menahan tawanya dan membiarkan pipi merah tersebut menahan tawanya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hoseok sambil menarik kertas tersebut dari genggaman Suga.

"ceh-, Kau bernyanyi dengan tempo yang tidak pas dengan lirik. Tempo mu terlalu mellow dan romantis cocok untuk orang sedang dimabuk cinta, tetapi mengapa lirikmu mengacu pada sebuah sindiran yang keras?" tanya Suga sambil tersenyum kecil, Hoseok tersenyum kagum mendengar perkataan Suga.

"Kau seperti sudah berbakat sekali, noona!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum riang kearahnya, tentu saja Suga membuka matanya dengan terkejut.

"Apa?! Noona?!" tanya Suga sambil memukul lengan Hoseok dengan cukup kencang.

"Yak! Bocah! ku ingatkan padamu- ehmmmm!" Suga belum menyelesaikan celotehannya, namun Hoseok sudah membekap mulutnya karena semua mahasiswa disana sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinisnya. Hoseok pun akhirnya keluar dengan tetap membekap mulut Suga dan mengambil tasnya serta beberapa kertas yang ia tinggalkan dimeja.

Hoseok membawanya keluar dan dengan kesalnya Suga menggigit tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya dan jelas saja Hoseok meringis kesakitan, Suga pun menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Suga menatapnya dengan datar.

"Habis kau berisik sekali, kau benar-benar seperti bayi yang terus merengek." Ucap Hoseok sambil memandang malang kearah tangannya.

"Kau yang gila! Kau memanggilku Noona-!" Suga menatap sensi kearahnya lalu meninggalkannya.  
Hoseok ingin mengejarnya, namun Suga sudah menghilang jauh dari hadapannya, Hoseok hanya tersenyum manis melihat kearah Suga. Betapa manisnya dan galaknya Suga itu, bagaimana bisa Jimin mendapatkannya? Apa dengan cara memanggil orang pintar? *Bang Hoseok juga mau? :v

.

Hoseok terbentang dikasurnya, beberapa kali ia tersenyum membuka ponselnya dan membuka galerinya. Sungguh ia menatap foto Suga yang sedang tertidur di perpustakaan.

"Sangat manis." Ucap nya sambil tersenyum menyeringai, lalu dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Apa-apaan sih aku ini? Dia kan pacar Jimin. Bodoh!" Hoseok segera memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan ponselnya. Tetapi ia tersenyum kemudian mengingat bagaimana Suga tersenyum kecil kearahnya, serta memarahinya dengan wajah imut dan mungilnya.

"Kasihan dia. Jimin, kau bodoh jika menyakitinya. Argh-! Aku ini kenapa sih?" Hoseok mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Suga benar-benar sedang berada di cafe-nya untuk bekerja seperti biasa, ia sedang membersihkan beberapa meja dengan kain bekasnya dan mengeluarkan nyanyian rap-nya seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba saja lonceng berbunyi, padahalkan ini sudah larut malam dan cafe akan tutup pikirnya. Tetapi yang datang bukanlah pelanggan biasa tetapi kekasihnya yaitu Jimin.

"Jimin?" Suga menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar, Jimin tahu pasti ia sedang marah. Tetapi kenapa Suga menatapnya seolah biasa-biasa saja? Lalu Jimin mendekatkan langkahnya ke arah Suga, sepertinya Jimin sedang mabuk? Tetapi Suga tidak menyadarinya?. Suga memang menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya tetapi dijumpai juga kata-kata yang menyakitkan.

"Untuk apa kesini? Untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya Suga dengan tatapan tajam dan mata yang berbendung genangan air matanya tersebut.

"Sayang. Jangan menangis. Jangan membuatku bersalah lagi- Cukup sudah aku merasa bersalah dengan orang tuaku!" ucap Jimin dengan keras dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Suga, ia segera sadar Jimin sedang mabuk saat ini. Suga menjauhkan langkahnya dan memundurkan dirinya seketika.

"Kau ingin kemana sayang?" tanya Jimin dengan mata yang memerah dan tatapan menyeringai tersebut.

"Pergi dari sini-!" Suga segera melempar kain tersebut kearah wajah Jimin. Jimin segera menyeringai menatap Suga dengan penuh emosi dan berlari kearahnya. Jelas saja Suga ketakutan melihatnya.  
Suga berlari untuk menuju pintu keluar, tetapi Jimin terlihat akan menghalanginya dan berlari kecil kearahnya, Suga sempat mendorong kecil Jimin tetapi yang ia dapatkan malah Jimin semakin kasar dan semakin kuat. Suga berlari kekamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya didalam kamar mandi.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan bocah itu?!" tanya Suga dengan wajah panik dikamar mandi.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia dikamar mandi, ia merasakan keheningan dari luar. Ia sudah tidak mendengar rontahan Jimin lagi. Ia membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan dengan penuh hati-hati.

"BINGGO CHAGIYA!" Teriak Jimin yang sedang mabuk itu membuat Suga terkejut, dengan cepat Jimin menarik bahu Suga dengan kasar, membawanya kedalam kamar mandi dan mengapitnya pada sudut tembok.

.

.

.

.  
 _ **Hello.**_  
 _ **Semoga ceritanya ga ngebosenin ya. Kalo udah ngebosenin kasih tau ajh hahah.**_

 _ **Lagi niat banget lanjutin hobi dari dulu-**_

 _ **Oia makasih yang udah review, gua udah baca semua loh.**_  
 _ **Boleh kali kasih saran lewat review. Siapa tau aja ada yang bisa disangkutin buat jadi ide hahaha.**_  
 _ **Jangan Cuma dibaca, dan di review 'next', but thankyou so much:***_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **Mian juga kalo banyak kesalahan EYD.**_  
 _ **Oia keselipan juga tuh HoGi (Hoseok - Yoongi), MinSeul (Jimin-Seulgi) dan beberapa couple lainnya.**_  
 _ **Semoga suka ya kalian hehehe.**_  
 _ **Saranghae :3**_


End file.
